Side Adventures
by Month4
Summary: The next generation after Princess Hi. Not one that's a Good VS. Evil story, but has some elements for the one that will be in that category, Which I will write sometime in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Merrick! It's almost time for your first day of school!" calls the crowned princess of The Radiant Garden, Hi. Today is Monday and the day Princess Hi's son, Prince Merrick, starts school. He's going to the Royal Prep Academy.

"There's no need to call mom," says a small voice from behind her. Princess Hi turns to see her little boy all ready to go with the same magic backpack she had before him. Prince Merrick has short red hair like Queen Kairi has, but looks like his dad.

"Well, all that's left is to wait for dad," exclaims Princess Hi.

"And I'm right here," says Prince Igneous as he enters the front hall. "Let get going. We have to get to our off world jobs." So they board the magic gummiship that was a new invention. Disney World didn't have enough potential drivers to produce a way for all people to go from world to world, so now the gummiships are enchanted to drive themselves. Donald and Goofy had taken up positions as teachers to their old posts.

World of Kingdoms (AN: based off of the TV show Sofia the First)

"Now remember, you're not coming straight home after school," says Princess Hi as the gummiship lands. "You're going to go buy school supplies with Flame (Lea's son) and then go to Universe of Heroes and Villains where the gummiship is picking me up to go to the next world I have work on. That is on The World of Balance (AN: OZ's world)."

"OK mom," replies Prince Merrick as he steps out of the gummiship. Prince Merrick watches when the gummiship flies away and out of sight. He is greeted at the gate by The Three Good Fairies.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again Prince Merrick," greets Fauna.

"We've been expecting you," greets Flora.

"Please come this way," says Merryweather. Prince Merrick follows The Three Good Fairies to his first class. Along the way the three fairies loads his arms up with books, a wand and scrolls they said he'll need for the day. Once in the room Flora flies to the podium and Prince Merrick stands beside her.

"Attention students!" Flora calls over the talking students, they quiet down at the sight of Prince Merrick. "We have a new student today. For those of you that didn't sign up for the Multi-World class this young prince is from a different world then this one. This is Prince Merrick. How do we greet him?" All the students stands one at a time. The boys bows and the girls curtsy. They all say 'good morning' to Prince Merrick.

"Now, Prince Merrick, please tell the class about yourself and the world you're from," Flora says to Prince Merrick.

"My name's Prince Merrick and I am from a world called The Radiant Garden," introduces Prince Merrick. "Like the name suggests it is filled with the most beautiful plants you've ever seen. My parents and grandparents are part of a kind of warriors that wield a type of weapon called Keyblades. And someday I will wield one too."

"I think that's enough," exclaims Fauna. "That will be in the next lesson of the Multi-World class. Please be seated." Prince Merrick sits next to a girl with brown wavy hair and wearing a purple dress and a necklace with a shiny purple jewel in it. And on Prince Merrick's other side is a girl with blond wavy hair and wearing a gold colored dress.

At the end of the school day

Prince Merrick walks out with the other students after trading the stuff they lent him for the day for a list of school supplies. Outside is Flame waiting.

"Good afternoon Merrick," greets Flame.

"Hello Flame," smiles Merrick.

"Merrick, you're not supposed to respond to him when he didn't add your title to your name," gasps the blond girl Merrick sat next to in his first class, Amber.

"It's OK Amber," assures Merrick. "On my world we don't use titles. It's been that way since my grandpa became king." Merrick and Flame leaves after Merrick said that.

An hour and fifteen minutes later

Prince Merrick and Flame just walks out the door of a shop when the other girl that sat next to Prince Merrick approaches.

"Hello Sofia," greets Prince Merrick.

"Hi Merrick," returns Sofia. "I just came from Multi-World class. And wanted to talk to you."

"I'd love to talk," replies Prince Merrick. "But we'll have to talk while walking to where my body guard, Flame here, and I will board the gummiship that will take us to another world."

"Wow, that's so amazing," comments Sofia. Along the way they run into Lord Leopan.

"Hello Merrick, I hear you've been through your first day of school," says Lord Leopan. "How was it?"

"It was fine," responds Prince Merrick. "I got to learn new things. This is my new friend, Princess Sofia. She's a local worlder."

"Nice to meet you Princess Sofia," says Lord Leopan with a bow. "My name's Leopan. I'm a lordof Merrick's homeworld."

"Nice to meet you too," replies Sofia.

"Did you find a future keyblader here yet?" asks Prince Merrick.

"In-fact I did decide on one and now I'm going to get the adoption started," answers Lord Leopan.

"Lord Leopan travels around the universe and adopts one orphan that will one day become the keyblader of their birthworld," explains Prince Merrick to a confused Sofia. "Just like his father. His hobby is to collect stuff from those worlds too."

"It all sounds so wonderful," comments Sofia. "What does he collect?"

"All sorts of things," responds Prince Merrick. "He plants a flower that's from the worlds in the town square in the kingdom my parents rules over. He donates a jewel from the worlds in my mother's museum of world's gems. Collects information from the worlds in books and donates them in the kingdom's libraries. All sorts of things."

"Well feel free to look around this world," Sofia says to Lord Leopan. They reach the gummiship platform.

"Well this is where we have to part," exclaims Prince Hi. "I really loved talking with you."

"Me too," responds Sofia. "See you tomorrow." Prince Merrick and Flame boards the gummiship and takes off, Sofia goes home and Lord Leopan continues on his way.

Near The Universe of Heroes and Villains

Prince Merrick could see them approaching the world so he calls Princess Hi via Communicator Star Shard.

"Oh Merrick, thank Kingdom Hearts you called," says Princess Hi once she answers. "I was getting worried."

"I'm fine mom," replies Prince Merrick. "I called to say that I can see The Universe of Heroes and Villains now. We'll be there soon."

"Alright," sighs Princess Hi. "I'm almost done here. But it will take a while longer. You can say hello to The Team while you're waiting."

"OK, see you when you're done," smiles Prince Merrick. "Love you."

"I love you too," responds Princess Hi as the two hang up.

The Universe of Heroes and Villains: Justice League HQ

The gummiship containing Prince Merrick and Flame docks in the hanger of the space station that serves as the headquarters of The Justice League. When the doors closed Nightwing and Aqualad comes into the hanger.

"Merrick, is that really you?" smiles Nightwing.

"It's good to see you Young Prince Merrick," exclaims Aqualad. "The only other time we've seen you was when your parents presented you to us."

"Come on in and say hi to the others," offers Nightwing. So Prince Merrick follows the two heroes into The Justice League Headquarters and stayed for fifteen minutes until Princess Hi arrives. Princess Hi, Prince Merrick and Flame heads off to The World of Balance.

The World of Balance: Qaudling Country (AN: I'm using the Emerald City Confidential game for this world)

The three off-worlders are now in the top of Glinda's tower. The spirit of the good witch hovering over the keystone. Her assistant, Wizard, is there as well.

"Ah, Princess Hi, you made it in time," greets Glinda. "I see that your son had his first day of school recently. How was it?"

"It was good," answers Prince Merrick. "I got to learn new things and made a new friend."

"That's good," comments Glinda. "I've set up a desk for you to do your homework at. I will be at my desk in case you need my help. PINHEAD, you better get to the meeting along with Princess Hi."

A couple of hours later and the off-worlders leaves for their homeworld.


	2. Chapter 2

One year after Prince Merrick's first day of school Prince Merrick enters his and his parents' home, The Old Town Castle.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" calls Prince Merrick.

"We're in the sitting room!" calls back Princess Hi's voice. "We need to talk to you!"

In the sitting room

Princess Hi and Prince Igneous is sitting in the love seat with a chair facing them.

"Sit down Merrick," exclaims Prince Igneous as he indicates the chair across from them. "We have sad news to tell you."

"What is it Mom and Dad?" asks Prince Merrick as he sits on the chair Prince Igneous indicated.

"Your great-grandpa Ansem died last night in his sleep," says Princess Hi. "There is to be a funeral this Saturday. At the burial your grandpa Sora is going to announce that he's stepping off the throne and going to pass it down to me and dad. You're going to be with us the entire time."

"OK, I'll be there," exclaims Prince Merrick sadly as he gets up from the chair. "I'm going into the study to do my homework."

In the study Prince Merrick cries for his last great-grandparent.

That Saturday

All of The Radiant Garden gathers at New Town Square for the funeral. Then they move onto The Royal Graveyard for the burial. As the grave diggers are finishing up burying Ansem's coffin King Sora announces his retirement from the throne. And tells everyone that if they wish to see him crown Prince Igneous and Princess Hi they should meet them in the throne room in The New Castle.

An hour later

Everyone is standing in the throne room where the crowning is to take place. All the members of The Court of Keyblades are in their spots. Princess Hi and Prince Igneous had already walked up to the thrones. King Sora had already given his speech and he is now holding the crown above the kneeling Prince Igneous while Queen Kairi is holding up the crowning tiara above the kneeling Princess Hi.

"With this royal crown I dub you Igneous king of The Radiant Garden!" says Sora in a loud voice as he puts the crown on Igneous's head.

"With this royal tiara I dub you Hi queen of The Radiant Garden," says Kairi in the same manner that Sora did and with the same action. The now King Igneous and Queen Hi sits on their respective thrones as Sora and Kairi stands beside them.

"All hail King Igneous!" calls Sora.

"All hail Queen Hi!" call Kairi. The throne room erupts in cheers repeating what Sora and Kairi said. Prince Merrick walks up and sits on the little throne put there for him. Yen Sid, who was in the crowd the whole time, hands Sora a small sphere. Sora walks to be next to Queen Hi and holds his hand up for silence. After everything has died down Sora begins to speak again.

"Now that I have retired I would like to begin a new tradition," says Sora before he holds up the sphere for everyone to see. "This sphere was enchanted with the power to let members of my bloodline communicate with the actual body of Kingdom hearts. And it lets them see my incarnations through it. All they have to do is to hold it while they are in God or Goddess Form and tell it which of these two options they want. It will be passed down when they take up the throne." Then he turns toward Queen Hi.

"Use it well," Sora tells Queen Hi.

"I will Father," replies Queen Hi.

There is a feast and dancing in The New Town Square to end off the world's day.


	3. Chapter 3

It is now the days when Prince Merrick is an early teenager. The whole Royal Prep school is filled with students that are going to graduate, including Prince Merrick and Princess Sofia. Prince Merrick meets up with Princess Sofia as they are taking their last look at the library. By him being woken up by her when he's taking a nap at one of the tables.

"Hi, what were you dreaming about?" asks Princess Sofia.

"Something that will change my life forever," smiles Prince Merrick.

"Oh, I'm just here to take one last look at this room," sighs Princess Sofia. "I'm going to miss this school."

"I kind of will too," responds the blushing Prince Merrick. "This room was where we properly met. I was doing homework and you came over to make friends with me. That was my favorite memory."

"I don't know what my favorite memory is," replies Princess Sofia.

"Hm, Sofia, there is something I want to ask you for some time now," says Prince Merrick as his blush deepens.

"What is it?" asks Princess Sofia. Suddenly thorny vines appears, covering the window until very little sunlight is shining through. The only light now are from the lamps in the room.

"Those vines look familiar," comments Sofia as she backs into a table. Then there's a cackle from somewhere in the school.

"That laugh is familiar too," says Sofia as she ducks underneath the table. Prince Merrick follows her into her hiding spot. His Communicator Star Shard alerts him to a call. He gets it out, lowers the speaker volume and raises the mic volume before answering it.

"Merrick, are you alright?" asks the mini image of Queen Hi.

"Yeah, I am," answers Prince Merrick. "What is happening?"

"Your father and I are outside now," begins Queen Hi. "The Three Good Fairies managed to tell everyone at the door that the one behind this attack is an evil fairy by the name of Miss. Nettle. They also said that she's looking for Sofia's amulet, and petrifying everyone in sight. After that they were petrified as well."

"I know that fairy," exclaims Princess Sofia.

"Is that Sofia with you?" asks Queen Hi.

"Yes it is," responds Prince Merrick.

"Then protect her," urges Queen Hi. "It's going to take us some time to get in. But until then you must keep Sofia safe, think of it as pre-keyblade training." She says the last part with a smile.

"Yes Mom," replies Prince Merrick with the same kind of smile before hanging up the call.

"Well this isn't good," comments Prince Merrick. "She's going to look in this room for you eventually. So it's only a matter of time before she finds us."

"Yeah," agrees Princess Sofia. "And what's worse is that I don't have a clue on how to out-smart her this time."

"Hm, but maybe I do," says Prince Merrick in thought as he takes a teardrop shaped stone from the magic backpack. He also takes out his wand and with a wave and the words 'mutato purple crystalo' and a flick of the wand the stone turns into a tear drop shaped jewel, one that matches the jewel on Sofia's amulet. After another spell Prince Merrick picks it up and turn to Princess Sofia.

"OK, here's the plan," begins Princess Merrick as he fiddles around with Princess Sofia's amulet.

Ten minutes later

A fairy with frizzly red hair dressed the same way as The Three Good Fairies but in yellow enters the library suddenly. That's when she hears a gasp and sees a flutter of a dress disappear around a bookshelf.

"I got you now," cackles Miss. Nettle as she charges the direction Princess Sofia went. A few minutes later Princess Sofia stops when she comes to a dead end.

"There's nowhere to run now dear," smiles Miss. Nettle wickedly. "Now hand over the amulet and I promise to leave."

"No!" yells Princess Sofia.

"Fine," scuffs Miss. Nettle. "Then I'll just take it." She shoots a beam of magic light at Princess Sofia through her wand. It hits the jewel of the amulet. But instead of the amulet going to Miss. Nettle she gets slowly drawn towards it.

"What's happening?!" shrieks Miss. Nettle. That's when Prince Merrick steps out from around the bookshelf behind Miss. Nettle.

"Oh, just a little spell I enchanted the fake jewel that's in the setting of the amulet you've been seeking," he exclaims. "It latches on to whatever magic touches it and then draws the source inside it. In short, you will be imprisoned in the jewel for the rest of eternity."

"But not by myself," sneers Miss. Nettle as she shoots a second beam of magic at Prince Merrick. Now both Prince Merrick and Miss. Nettle are being drawn into the jewel, but slower than before.

"Merrick!" calls out Princess Sofia.

"Don't worry, I got this," assures Prince Merrick as he raises his hand. "Kingdom Heart head my prayer! I need your power now more than ever!" With a flash of light Prince Merrick now holds his very own keyblade. With it he slices the beam of magic connecting him to a very shocked Miss. Nettle. Thus the jewel quickly finishes sucking only her into its body. Suddenly a portal opens in front of the jewel as Miss. Nettle tries to climb back out. Prince Merrick charges and hits her hands with his keyblade. The portal closes up and Prince Merrick locks Miss. Nettle inside for good. Leaving the fake jewel that turned from transparent purple to yellow and black.

"Merrick, you did it!" cheers Princess Sofia. "And your keyblade came to you for the first time!"

"Yeah, it did," agrees Prince Merrick. "That nap I was having before you woke me up was my awakening. Pretty soon I will be going to Keybladers' School."

The grown-ups arrive in the room just as Prince Merrick places the real jewel for Princess Sofia's amulet back into its setting, and pockets the one with Miss Nettle sealed inside.

At four thirty

Everything is back to normal and the graduation ceremony is underway. They are done handing out the diplomas.

"Now for the awards for the highest scores in the princess deviation and prince deviation," continues Fauna.

"The award for the princess high score goes to Princess Sofia!" announces Flora. Everyone cheers as Princess Sofia walks up the stage, receives a golden trophy and walks back to her seat.

"The award for the prince high score is Prince Merrick!" announces Merryweather. Everyone cheers as Prince Merrick walks up the stage and receives a golden trophy too. But as he begins to turn around to return to his seat he is held back by Flora's hand on his shoulder. Flora gives the signal for everyone to quiet down.

"Before Prince Merrick returns to his seat and we continue to the banquet to celebrate King Roland the second would like to make a speech," explains Flora. The Three Good Fairies flutters back as King Roland the second steps up to the mic. He is carrying a shield with a lion on the front.

"Royal families!" begins King Roland the second. "For protecting my daughter Sofia from the evil fairy, at the same time defeating the fairy, it is my pleasure to award Prince Merrick the Shield of Valor. Which would make him the first out worlder to receive this honor." He hands Prince Merrick the shield and they walk off.

An hour later

Prince Merrick is carrying a small box as he tries to find Princess Sofia in the crowd of royal families. He finds her near the stage holding a small long box.

"There you are Sofia!" calls Prince Merrick as he runs over. "I want to talk to you before we have to part for a really long time."

"Me too," replies Princess Sofia. "I talked with your parents about the time you're going to spend mastering your keyblade."

"Then just think about what I'm going to say now," responds Prince Merrick. "Once I become a keyblade master maybe we could be more than just friends."

"I feel that way too," replies Princess Sofia.

"Then take this as a token of my love for you," says Prince Merrick handing Princess Sofia the box he's holding. Inside is a brooch with a gold setting and the jewel is the one with Miss. Nettle sealed inside.

"Wow," Princess Sofia says in awe.

"I made it myself," smiles Prince Merrick as Princess Sofia hands him the box she was holding. Inside that box is Prince Merrick's wand that he turned into The Three Good Fairies.

"I know you don't need it now that you've got your keyblade," begins Princess Sofia. "But take it as a symbol of the bond we share." Once Prince Merrick had picked it up it turns into another keyblade."

"Wow, you're first keyblade keychain," comments a voice from behind Prince Merrick. He turns to see Jesse watching the two of them.

"Prince Merrick, I'm Master Jesse," introduces Jesse. "I'm one of the instructors at the Keybladers Academy."

"Yes I've seen you during the Keyblade Festivals in The Radiant Garden," smiles Prince Merrick.

"Yes, that's right," confirms Master Jesse. "I'm here to bring you to the school."

"OK, let me say my goodbyes," responds Prince Merrick before he turns to Princess Sofia.

"See you at The Mark of Mastery Exams event at the festival," he says as he hugs her.

"See you then," replies Princess Sofia. Prince Merrick goes on to say goodbye to Queen Hi and King Igneous. Then he heads to his new school on the gummiship Master Jesse take with him when he pick up new keybladers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime after Prince Merrick's battle with Miss. Nettle he is now fifteen years old. He and the other keybladers that are a few steps away from being worthy of being tested. They are now in The Universe of Heroes and Villains in The Justice League HQ learning about the importance of teamwork. Prince Merrick and Jesse's only adopted son, Welcot, are sparring against M'gann and Robin.

"Look out!" yells Prince Merrick as he swings his keyblade at what appears to be thin air. Suddenly there is a sound of M'gann having the wind knocked out of her. Her transparent body becomes visible as she stumbles back.

"Thank you," says Welcot as he lands a blow to Robin.

"Time's up!" calls Nightwing as he and Jesse walks up to the four on the sparring mat.

"Merrick, how did you know M'gann was trying to do a sneak attack on Welcot?" asks Jesse.

"I don't know how to explain it," answers Prince Merrick. "But since I woke up this morning I've been able to feel the presence of the people in this world, even the heart of this world."

"That's good," comments Jesse with a grin.

"What does that mean?" asks Nightwing.

"You remember how Hi has powers?" asks Jesse, Nightwing nods. "Well it looks like Merrick's powers woke up."

"Congratulations," says Aqualad. Suddenly a bell rings through out the whole base signaling that lunch is ready.

"Yay, celebratory lunch!" cheers Beastboy as everyone starts filing out.

"One last thing," Nightwing stops them with. "When we come back we are going to have Merrick spar one-on-one with you guys. This time with her transformed."

"But I don't know how to transform," replies Prince Merrick.

"Don't worry, I'll call your mother while we eat," responds Jesse. "She'll tell you how she transforms."

A little bit later in the cafeteria

"Congratulations Merrick," grins the holo image of Queen Hi from the Communicator Star Shard. "Grandpa Sora will be so proud when he hears this."

"That's great mother," comments Prince Merrick. "But why we called is because we are now focusing on getting me to transform for the first time. Can you give me any tips?"

"I don't know how much help I can be in this situation," replies Queen Hi. "But I can tell you what I went through."

"Hm, OK," says Prince Merrick slowly.

"The first time I transformed was in my first real battle," begins Queen Hi. "Mim had turned our homeworld into a frozen wasteland. Your grandpa had ordered everyone to evacuate in time thanks to Merlin's warning. Your grandpa had put your grandma's heart into his body, and had taken a potion that sealed both him and your grandma's heart in his own body. Leaving our beloved world with nothing but Mim's underlings in there with Mim in charge. When news had reached me of the fates of my parents and the world where I was born and raised in I went back to challenge Mim. When I was face-to-face with her all I could think about was bringing her down. Remembering everything I learned over the course of time gave me confidence and focusing at the task at hand kept any fears I felt at bay. With those two things I was able to transform for the first time."

"Hm, thanks," says Prince Merrick slowly. "But I don't see how that story will help me."

"Then I'll tell you this one last story on the subject," responds Queen Hi. "After I had driven Mim away she came back in the disguise she wore when she's in the world in secret. She mentioned the parts of your grandpa's adventure where Riku and your grandpa Terra lost control of their powers, scaring me into being too scared to transform again. Later on I asked your grandpa Sora how he controlled his. He sang this part of a song he heard for me to think about:

Close your eyes, and open your heart

Believe in yourself, that's how it starts

Dreams can come true, just wait and see

Because the magic's in you, and the magic's in me."

"Ah, thank you, I'll keep that story in mind too," replies Prince Merrick.

"Sorry I'm not much help," says Queen Hi. "Just in case you lose control on any negative power I'm sending Master Aqua to enchant your keyblade armor."

"OK," shrugs Prince Merrick before hanging up on the call.

After lunch in the training room

It took a few minutes for Master Aqua to arrive. Once she enchanted Prince Merrick's armor piece she steps to the side of the sparing ring.

"OK, now that a safety measure is in place we will figure out what your mom said," begins Nightwing. "Hi said that she transformed for the first time during a battle. So we'll have Merrick spar until he transforms. First opponent is Lagoon Boy."

Three minutes later

"And the round goes to Merrick," announces Nightwing. "Next up is Robin. Now Merrick, remember what you picked up from sparing with Lagoon Boy, and see if you can use anything from that to fight Robin."

"OK," Prince Merrick slowly replies.

"Don't be nervous," sooths Robin. "We are going from easy opponents to harder ones. It will help build up your confidence."

"And you seriously need it," chimes in Lagoon Boy.

"Lagoon Boy, not now," says Jesse.

"Then why are we training him this way?" asks Lagoon Boy. "What this scaredy-cat needs is to go big." That's as far as he said when Prince Merrick's eyes glows gold and the spot of the floor that Lagoon Boy is standing on shoots up. When the floor piece has just a quarter of the way left to crushing Lagoon Boy's body into the ceiling above Prince Merrick's armor piece automatically activated. Once his body's covered the floor piece stops rising.

"Batman to Nightwing, what happened?!" comes Batman's booming voice over the intercom. Superboy is the one closest to the intercom button on the wall so he presses it and Nightwing talks.

"Nightwing here, just Lagoon Boy opening his mouth the wrong way," responds Nightwing. That's when Prince Merrick gets a call from Queen Hi.

"The Kingdom Hearts Orb told me you lost control of your powers," says Queen Hi. "I'm on my way to help clear this up."

Two and a half hours later

Prince Merrick still trapped in his armor in the living room with The Team minus Nightwing and Aqualad. Then Queen Hi, Flame, Nightwing, Aqualad and Batman enters the room.

"The situation is settled," announces Queen Hi. "You can continue training, but Merrick will be training in a different world to help him transform."

"Lagoon Boy is also not joining you for training," adds Nightwing. "He has to repair the damage to the training room floor he made Merrick ruin."

"Question," exclaims Prince Merrick as he raises his hand. "How long am I going to be trapped in my own keyblade armor?"

"Until you learn to control all of your power," answers Queen Hi. "You'll know you've achieved it by being able to transform. That spell seals up all your powers so I'm going to send your old private bodyguard, Flame, just in case."

"Which world are they going to Hi?" asks Jesse's son, Welcot.

"It's a world that Leopan found not far from here," responds Queen Hi. "It's called World of Belief. I already spoke to the Multi-World Knowledge Keeper of that world. He agreed to let you train there and is setting it up with his chosen world protectors called The Guardians."

"And after I'm done there I can return here?" asks Prince Merrick.

"Actually, due to how well you were doing on your tag team match I will let you pass," replies Nightwing. "Now it's time for everyone to wish Merrick good luck before he leaves as soon as possible."

Ten minutes later

Prince Merrick and Flame boards the gummiship that will take them to where Prince Merrick will train. Who knows what's going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

In the world of belief

Rainbow colored lights appears in the sky, calling the world's protectors to The Pole. In no time the globe room has the five guardians of the world gathered, and a sixth being as well. The sixth being is a short man in a suit and only one strand of hair sticking straight up, Man in Moon himself.

"Hah, my friends. Let me introduce The Man in Moon in person," announces North. Followed by loud gasps and questions mainly about why he's here personally.

"Please, please, settle down," coaxes MiM. "I came because something big is going to happen in a little while, then I'll get back to my moon base." The starts up another round of questions, this time mainly about what's going to happen.

"Settle down. I need to explain something first before I tell you what it is," exclaims MiM. "This story is about the events leading up to me creating The Guardianship. Once there was just one world in the skies. That world was shined by light that is a great power. Some of the people wanted that light all for themselves so much darkness was born. Before that darkness destroyed the world it was split into billions of worlds, ours is but one of them. One being was created to know all about this, I am this world's being. The only hearts that are pure from then on were those of children. So I created The Guardianship to watch over the lights in their hearts."

"Wow," says Tooth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," says Bunny. "But how is all that got to do with why you're here?"

"There's more to this story than what I just told you," answers MiM. "There are people with extraordinary abilities that includes traveling between worlds. These people wield weapons called keyblades and they fight to maintain balance between the light and darkness. One of these people needs help with believing in himself. So I told him he could take a lesson from Jack to help him. He'll be here soon and I want to meet him when he arrives."

"I understand. I'll see what I can do," replies Jack. MiM only smiles at that. That's when the sound of an engine comes from outside the workshop.

"He's here," smiles MiM.

Outside

The gummieship carrying Prince Merrick lands in the snow a ways away from the front of The Pole. MiM and The Guardians arrives as the door leading inside opens and two armored figures walks out. Flame deactivates his armor piece.

"Welcome to World of belief," greets MiM. "You must be Merrick and Flame?"

"Yes, thank you for agreeing to do this," responds Prince Merrick.

"Any time," waves MiM.

"Merrick, now that you're in good hands I'll be leaving," says Flame.

"Yes, I hope to see you again another time," replies Prince Merrick.

After the gummieship leaves Jack leaves to make some space for Merrick in his ice hut. His ice hut is not far from The Pole. He could have chosen to live in Antarctica but he choose near The Pole instead. The others walks towards there slowly. MiM goes back to the moon.

As they are walking Sandy gently tugs on Merrick's arm to get his attention. When he sees the visor facing him the word keyblade with a question mark next to it in sand appears over his head.

"Sandy is asking what a keyblade is," translates North.

"This," exclaims Prince Merrick as he summons his keyblade. "It's a cross between a key and a sword. Unfortunately summoning my keyblade and dismissing it is all the magic I can do with it at the moment. Once I can use my powers I'll be able to do magic that will make your jaw drop to the ground."

"Why can't you use any magic?" asks Tooth.

"My powers have reached their peak of strength," explains Prince Merrick as he dismisses his keyblade. "But I need to learn how to control it. This armor is enchanted to seal away all magic except summoning and dismissing the keylade. My mother told me that part of how she got in control of her powers is that she believed in herself."

"Ah, you've come to the right world," replies North. "We practically run on the belief of children. And Jack is special case. He also runs on his own belief."

"You can say that again mate," exclaims Bunny. That's when they've reached a hut entirely made of ice.

Ten minutes later Jack had shown where Prince Merrick's guest room is, along with a grand tour of his home. Now they are in Jack's work room. It's a room with an ice globe the same size as the one at The Pole in the middle of it. The walls are lined with ice shelves with two items on it. One of them is an ice bust of the one Jack called Pitch, the others confirmed this. Then he turns to the other item, the only one that's not made of ice, a nesting doll with a picture of Jack with a red face and holding some broken toys. He picks it up and brings it to Merrick and the others.

"The only lesson I can give you is based on what happened to me," begins Jack. "During the time of our fight with Pitch North talked to me about something called our centers. It's that unique thing we can bring to the world. You have to dig deep into yourself to find it. A good representation of what I mean is this." He hands Prince Merrick the nesting doll and he looks at it.

"It's you with broken toys," exclaims Prince Merrick.

"That's how people would see me on the outside, reckless," explains Jack. "But once you get to know me you'll see sides of me that are different." Prince Merrick opens the first layer of the nesting doll. The next one is of Jack with his arms crossed, hands on his elbows and a sad look on his face.

"That one is for me being sensitive," explains Jack. "You see, my feelings can be hurt." The other guardians nods in agreement and Prince Merrick opened the sensitive layer. The next one is of Jack holding a rabbit in one arm and petting it with the other hand, and smiling.

"That is for my caring side," explains Jack. "You see I care about my friends and the kids we protect." Prince Merrick opens the caring nesting doll to a new one. This one is of Jack holding books in one arm and pushing a pair of glasses back on the bridge of his nose with the other hand.

"That one is for my smart and wise side," explains Jack. "The next one is my center." Prince Merrick opens the smart and wise layer and sees the last nesting doll is of Jack with a huge smile on his face.

"This is you with a huge smile," exclaims Prince Merrick.

"That's because I am having fun," responds Jack. "Fun is my center. My center was what saved me when Pitch made things bad for me and what I used to help everyone. While you're here try to first answer this question, what is your center? How you can find this is by looking at what you've done up to now." A little bit later and it is getting late. The other guardians leaves and Jack and Prince Merrick turns in for the night.

The next morning

When Prince Merrick wakes up he see a note on the bedside table from Jack.

Morning Merrick,

I am going to be bringing frost to some parts of the world, so make yourself at home. I already gave North a heads-up about you dropping by your welcome to stay there for as long as you want. He made a sled that looks like his sleigh for you and is letting you borrow one of the reindeers for your stay to make traveling faster. It's all in the garage to the side of the hut.

Jack.

Merrick gets up and takes the sled to The Pole.

At The Pole

Bunny is the one waiting for Merrick in the sitting room as he arrives. There is a table of breakfast food laid out buffet style against a wall.

"Where's North?" asks Prince Merrick.

"He took an early breakfast and went to the workshop," answers Bunny. "With Christmas less than a month and a half away he's in there more often and longer. Aren't you going to take off your armor?"

"I can't," replies Prince Merrick as he takes a plate and puts some food on it from the buffet. "This suit of armor is what is keeping any and all destructive power from wreaking havoc on the world I'm on."

"Your powers are that strong?" says Bunny.

"Yeah," nods Prince Merrick, he lifts his helmets eye shields as he sits on a chair across from Bunny to eat. "They're next to god level." Bunny's only reply to that is a whistle.

A few hours later

The other guardians arrives for their monthly meeting. All these meetings are for is to keep an eye on their work and the darkness of the world. Prince Merrick is sitting in a corner reading one of North's many books. Somehow North and Bunny starts an argument about which one of their holidays are more important. After a while two somethings hits the back of their knees hard enough to make them fall to their knees. Just a little shorter of Prince Merrick who had at some point got closer to the group.

"Stop your fighting you two!" scolds Prince Merrick. "You're fighting about which of your holidays are more important, but they all are important. Because they bring family together and make them smile. How could you call yourselves guardians when you fight about stuff like this? Instead you should be working together to reach the common goal of protecting children's happiness and making them smile. Now all of you are going to take a break so that these two can get their ducks in a row."

"You know, he makes a lot of sense," comments Jack. "This is a good time for a lunch break."

During the lunch break one of the yetis rushes up to North and speaks in yetish to him. North says something in Russian as he walks quickly away. With the other guardians and Prince Merrick right on his heels asking him what's going on, and what did the yeti say. They stop when they reach a huge, golden globe with black dots all over it. The Guardians gasps and Jack flies all around the globe.

"All of them are like that," exclaims Jack.

"What happened? Why are they like this?" asks Tooth.

"What's going on?" whispers a still clueless Prince Merrick to Jack.

"Each of those lights represents a child that believes in us," explains Jack. "They usually shine white. But for some reason they're black."

"To the sleigh," orders North as he hurries off. "We will check this out ourselves."

"Darn it," curses Prince Merrick as he follows the group out. Jack hangs back to be with Prince Merrick.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I've been training for this kind of situation," explains Prince Merrick. "But now there might be trouble brewing, but I'm trapped like this."

"Don't worry, you will break free," assures Jack. "Just look back to the past, find your center and take hold of it."

A few minutes later

Merrick is back in the sitting room after watching The Guardians disappear into a portal. His mind travels down memory lane. Back to the days of breaking up fights and getting both sides to become friends. Back at Royal Prep that's not uncommon, nor is it common, that there would be an argument. It's more often when she got to Land of Keybladers' Knowledge. Each time it happened he always breaks it up and make a peaceful connection between the feuding sides. This makes Prince Merrick pause in his train of thought. Maybe making connections is his center, maybe that's what he needs to take control of his powers, do the same thing he does with feuding beings with himself and his powers. He thinks to himself that it is worth a try as he got into the lotus position he learned in the meditation lesson in Keyblader School. A few yetis are watching him from the doorway. A moment after he takes the weird sitting position he begins to glow with a golden light, then the keyblade armor bursts off and disappears like they're being dismissed. What's left is Prince Merrick sitting in the lotus position, glowing gold and have wings like an angel.

"You yetis that are watching me," addresses Prince Merrick. "I am heading out to assist The Guardians." He then flies out the window and heads to where he can feel that the group are.

The five guardians are in the forest near the lake Jack Frost was created from a boy that fell through ice. An army of the town's children being controlled through nightmare sand is crowed in between them and Pitch Black. Streams of the black colored sand is taking care of the groups' last attempt at passing through the army of children without hurting them with ice and dream sand walls.

"Got any ideas?" asks Jack. The others gives a shake of the head, saying that they don't have a clue.

"That's right, give up, you can't win," gloats Pitch. "The things you crave to protect are under my control. The only way of beating them is to at least hurt them."

"No way!" calls out Jack. "The only thing we need is a plan that will work. Until we find that plan we will never give up."

"That's the spirit!" calls Prince Merrick as he lands between The Guardians and the controlled children. "And I'm that plan."

"Merrick? Is that you?" asks a shocked Bunny.

"Yes," answers Prince Merrick. "It took a while to find my center and get to where I am now."

"OK, let's do this Oogie Boogie Man!" calls Prince Merrick to Pitch.

"Very well, your doom," sneers Pitch. "ATTACK!" The army of controlled children starts charging as music comes from nowhere.

"Voice of Kingdom Hearts," says Prince Merrick before starting to sing part of a song he loves to hear from Universe of Magix.

"I close my eyes and you

Return to me

Return to me

On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you reappear,

But in the song of the wales you are always here."

As he was singing the song black sand was flowing out of the children, leaving them back to normal. The first thing they do after Prince Merrick is done singing they run past Prince Merrick and into the arms of The Guardians.

"Now for you," exclaims Prince Merrick as he walks towards Pitch.

"Who are you?" demands Pitch. "You're too different than those guardians."

"You're right, I am too different from The Guardians," agrees Prince Merrick. "That's because I'm not one of them. I am Prince Merrick of The Radiant Garden!" Suddenly stone rises from the ground and traps Pitch's arms to where he is. Prince Merrick points the palm of his hand at Sandy.

"Aura of Kingdom Hearts," says Prince Merrick. Then he brings that same hand in front him in a fist shape and near his other hand. He opens his fist and a big handful of pure dream sand appears in his hands. Then he squeezes the sand in his hands tight.

"Fire of Kingdom Hearts," says Prince Merrick. His hands fills with fire for a moment. Once he puts out the fire he opens his hands and everyone could see he made the pure dream sand into a golden colored jewel. Prince Merrick picks up some nightmare sand and squeezes it in his hands with the pure dream jewel. All that anyone could hear from him is mumbling next. Then he opens his hands and now there's a black cloud in the middle of the dream jewel.

"Prince Merrick, what did you do?" asks Sandy through a series of pictures above his head.

"With Aura of Kingdom Hearts I got the ability to copy your ability to produce dream sand," explains Prince Merrick. "With Fire of Kingdom Hearts, that can melt anything but not anyone, and pressure I formed a jewel. With the jewel and some nightmare sand I extracted the fear he would put in pure dream sand and put it into the jewel, I used the dream sand the fear came out of to seal the fear inside. Now, I will extract the extra evil that made Pitch the way he is now."

"What?" asks Bunny as he and everyone around him arch their eyebrows.

"Just watch," replies Prince Merrick. He makes more stone rise from the ground and form a tipi around Pitch. Using his keyblade rider he places the jewel he made in the hole in the roof of the tipi. He lands in front of the door to the tipi and locks the doorway with his keyblade.

"Light of Kingdom Hearts," says Prince Merrick. Suddenly the glow from him gets brighter until all of the people behind him has to cover their eyes. They could hear Pitch's scream.

"Reversed Telejewel," they hear Prince Merrick say. After a while the light fades and Prince Merrick releases a man they never seen before out from the stone tipi. The man has gold colored armor on and blond hair.

"Well done Prince Merrick," says MiM as he floats down. "You've gained control of your powers and saved our world."

"Anytime," responds Prince Merrick as he retrives a completely black gem from the roof of the tipi. "That's what we keybladers of Kingdom Hearts do."

"That's true," agrees MiM nodding. "I'll go notify your teacher at Keyblader School that you're done with what you came here for. And I'll take care of this man."

"OK," shrugs Prince Merrick. "Tell them I'll meet them back at the school tomorrow morning. I want more time to say goodbye to my new friends."

"OK, I will," smiles MiM before floating back up to his place on the moon, taking the man with him. After a while of playing with the children Prince Merrick and The Guardians flies back to The Pole.

The next morning

The Guardians gather around in front of The Pole to say their final farewells to Prince Merrick.

"It was an honor to meet you Prince Merrick," exclaims Jack.

"Please, don't add my title to my name," responds Prince Merrick. "No one in my home world does."

"But still, that was so exciting," exclaims Tooth.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you told me that your powers are near god level," agrees Bunny.

"You are always welcomed back," says North.

"Thank you everyone," smiles Prince Merrick before he takes out the black gem that he created during the battle. "As a gift to thank you for everything and as a token of our friendship I'm giving you this." He hands the gem to Jack.

"Thank you," returns Jack. "As a token of accepting your friendship I asked North to make something for you." North tosses something small to Prince Merrick and he catches it. It is a little wooden nesting doll piece. It is painted to show a little Prince Merrick with one hand on his chest and one hand reaching out. Prince Merrick smiles as he knows what it meant.

"Thank you," says Prince Merrick. Suddenly the wooden nesting doll piece transforms into a new keyblade. One of the teeth of the new keyblade is a Christmas tree and the rest are all presents to represent North, Light blue blade with white snowfakes for Jack, a purple egg shaped handle guard with a pink handle for Bunny, a golden chain for Sandy and a tiny keychain figurine for Tooth.

"A perfect keyblade to represent our bond," exclaims Prince Merrick. Then he activates his keyblade armor, opens a light portal, summons his keyblade rider, waves goodbye one last time and flies through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had writers' block. I had the mission figured out, but not how to begin the chapter. So recently I thought of showing you Kingdom Hearts fans what school is like for Keybladers in my stories. Enjoy.

.

It has been a year since Prince Merrick had transformed for the first time. Now he is at senior level at Keyblader School with the other students his level. He is currently in the Field Work of the Keybladers class which is taught by Master Jesse, Key of Puppets. It is the first class of the afternoon. All of the most physical classes are during the day and the more mental classes are during the afternoon. The more physical classes are where the students learn moves that can be used in battle. The more mental ones teaches you what you can use outside of battle and before a battle. Jesse walks in carrying a pile of folders, puts them on his desk and turns towards the students.

"Good evening class," greets Jesse. "We are very close to The Mark of Mastery Exam. So you're going to have a taste of what's to come for if you pass the exam. These folders has your assignments in them. These assignments will be light, meaning that the worst you'll face is an army of Heartless and Nobodies. Pass the exam and you'll probably be sent out to fight to avoid a war, or fight in a war. But mostly protect your home world, thus you will gain the title of The Keyblader of, then it will state your homeworld. In special cases you might earn a unique title like mine too. The unique title is Key of, then it will state your unique ability. Mine means that I control puppets and make them. In these folders are also a few key items that you might need in your assignment that you can keep once you've completed your assignment. Use the rest of the class to start reading your assignment and planning your strategy. I will call out your names, that person will come forward, I will hand them their assignment and they will return to their seat. You leave to carry out your assignments tomorrow after stopping by the school shop for supplies. To start us off, Welcot!"

Three minutes later Prince Merrick sits down with his assignment. He opens it up and looks in the pocket that key items are stored. Just one keychain is in there and a summon stone. Prince Merrick recognizes it from Keyblades Through-out the Ages classes taught by Master Namine, Key of Memories. It is The Key that Returns Hearts. The picture on the summon stone indicates that it summons Jesse's capture body. Jesse uses an enchantment to appear normal. But underneath it he's a clay puppet that can transfer his life energy into any puppet, another reason he earned the title Key of Puppets. Prince Merrick reads the assignment paper for details.

To Prince Merrick of The Radiant Gardens,

You've been assigned to do a mission in Land of England. The king of that world is sending munny to his people in his kingdom. He's been away leading a war on the other side of their world. He left his younger brother in charge. He's returning, but he recently heard that his brother has been taxing his people dry. Your job is to escort the munny to his kingdom, Nottingham. He already sent word to the local hero to expect you and aid you. After you're done handing out the munny stay there until Welcot escorts the rightful king back. That last order is because something's amiss. People are slowly disappearing. Our secret investigator we sent to there saw scratch marks covered in dark mist. The fact that there were no witnesses suggests that someone's behind these disappearance. If the culprit isn't found when Welcot arrives with the king then one of the keybladers we have full time will take over until a local worlder chosen by either us or destiny becomes a master. There is a chance that the king's brother could be the one behind this and is planning to start a war on his world by turning all the innocent people into heartless. If that's the case then use the keychain to give your keyblade the ability to turn the heartless back into people, although you can't keep the keychain after this mission. The king requested that if his brother's behind it all then he is to be captured alive. That's why we are giving you the summon stone that brings Jesse's capture body to you, this you can keep. You will go straight to where the map included in this file will tell you to meet up with the king of this world. He will supply you with a cart and horses to help transport the munny. You have to keep the fact that you're a keyblader until it's time for you to leave or the source of these darkness reveals itself. This is going to be very dangerous, but with the blood of the strongest family of keybladers coursing through your veins you the highest chance of getting out of there safely.

Good luck, and be careful

After Prince Merrick is done reading his assignment he reads the info pages of the major inhabitances of the world he's going to. The school bell rings as Prince Merrick is finishing reading the last person's info.

"This will be your first solo-mission, so be extra careful!" calls Jesse as the students puts their assignment folders in their school bags and files out the door. Prince Merrick walks towards his next class of the day, Other Kinds of Magic for the Keyblade, taught by The Blue Fairy. Then next is Cooking on the Go, taught by either Huey, Duey and Luey, this time it is Duey. The triplets got the idea of opening an ice cream shop in The Radiant Gardens that sells all the best flavors of ice cream from all worlds that current Explorors of Worlds had been to. During school times it is slow so they decided to take turns teaching cooking to students. The school day ends at three o'clock in the afternoon. That's when Prince Merrick hangs out with a small group of students he'd befriended. After dinner he stays in his room studying until it's time to get ready for bed.

The next day

After breakfast Prince Merrick stops by The School Shop. The School Shop is owned by Kenny, son of Tecna and Timmy from The Magical Universe. A place where students go to get ready for field assignments and unwind from them. All of the school's potions, elixers and other healing supplies are supplied from Seedon, son of Flora and Helia from the same world as Kenny is, through there. Then Prince Merrick departs for his first solo-assignment.

Land of England

The Promise Land

Prince Merrick lands in front of a man wearing a suit of armor with a helmet with a metal crown combined with it. He's accompanied by a couple other knights and they're next to a horse and cart.

"I trust you're King Richard of this world?" says Prince Merrick as he give a small bow.

"Yes," replies King Richard. "And are you Merrick, The Crowned Prince of The Radiant Garden?"

"Why yes," stutters Prince Merrick. "But how did you know?"

"A keyblader by the name of Leopan told me a little bit about you," answers King Richard. "He was here to help us with the war we've finished. In fact he showed us what it would be like if both sides work together for a greater goal. Now, I believe you have a mission to complete. There will be a group of teens that will help you hand out the munny once you get there." Prince Merrick looks in the back of the cart and sees three large sacks. In two of the sacks are small sacks filled with munny. King Richard says that each of those sacks are for each person in the kingdom. In the third is a lot of bread cheese and jugs of water. King Richard says that it takes a week to get to Nottingham the way Prince Merrick's going, and that there are not many inns along the way. Prince Merrick assures him that everything's going to be OK. He demonstrates this by shrinking the sacks with munny in them enough to put them into his pockets. As Prince Merrick has settled himself into the driver's position a knight comes forwards.

"That is for my son. Who is the leader of the band of teens," says the knight before handing Prince Merrick a rolled up piece of parchment. "His name is Robin."

"I'll make sure this gets to him," smiles Prince Merrick as he puts the letter in his pocket too. With everything ready Prince Merrick cracks the whip and the horse pulls him and the cart away

A week later

Prince Merrick reaches the last bridge the map said he'll cross.

"Halt!" orders a red haired man wearing a knight's uniform standing in the middle of the bridge. "You need to pay the toll to cross." Some more knights are behind him as well.

"OK, how much is it?" asks Prince Merrick as he's reaching into his wallet.

"The munny that's for the poor," sneers the man.

"And it's going to stay for the poor," a young voice suddenly exclaims before hands starts appearing from the edge of the bridge. In no time the knights are swimming in the river below. A moment later a group of teenagers climbs onto the bridge.

"Thank you for your help," says Prince Merrick. "You must be the young outlaws I heard about."

"Yes we are," responds one of the tall boys with brown hair. "We've heard from a messenger that you'd be coming. We're here to make sure the munny gets to the people of Nottingham."

"Well I have a letter for you Robin," says Prince Merrick as he hands the letter to the boy that spoke.

"Thank you. But how do you know who I am?" asks Robin.

"I can see the family resemblance between you and the knight who gave me this letter," explains Prince Merrick. Robin eagerly opens the letter and reads it.

"What does it say Robin?" asks the tallest boy in the group.

"Father's almost here!" cheers Robin. "The letter says that by the time I read this letter he'll be half way home."

"Then let's get this munny to the poor so that we can get ready for his arrival," exclaims the blond boy of the group.

A long the rest of the way to Nottingham introductions were made. Prince Merrick left out the part that he's of royal blood when he introduced himself. They stop in the middle of the crowded town square. A small kid runs up to Prince Merrick and the band of teens.

"I gathered everyone Robin," greets the kid.

"Great work Will," responds Robin.

"Well, should we get busy then," exclaims Prince Merrick as he tosses the shrunken bags into the middle of the square as he reverse the spell.

"Wow, you know magic," exclaims Will.

"Yes," smiles Prince Merrick. "It comes in handy in my line of work."

While Prince Merrick is handing out the small bags he overhears a conversation between Robin and Will.

"Where are the rest of the people?" asks Robin. "I thought it would be fuller than this."

"That is true," agrees Will. "But Prince John came with his men and dragged a lot of people away, even if they've already paid their taxes. It started happening the day after the messenger came about Merrick. And even he disappeared."

"OK, now he's crossed the line," fumes Robin in a whisper. "As soon as we return to camp I'm going to send a message to Marian. She'll be able to help us plan a massive breakout for those people."

Later on as Prince Merrick and the group of teenage outlaws are finishing the last of the poor when a man with much lighter shade of hair than Robin and wearing a small crown walks up to them. He is followed by a chubby man with black hair. Prince Merrick knows him from his info page as Prince John and The Sheriff.

"Are you Sir Merrick sent by my brother?" asks Prince John.

"Yes," answers Prince Merrick. "And you must be Prince John." He says the last part with a small bow.

"Yes I am," replies Prince John. "I'm afraid you won't be able to stay here. The inn keeper has somehow disappeared."

"That's OK your majesty," responds Prince Merrick. "I'll just ask if I can camp with Robin and his friends until King Richard arrives." Then he turns to Robin.

"Would it be OK if I camp out with you and your band?" he asks.

"Of course," answers Robin. Prince John stomps away as Prince Merrick and the merry men finishes the last of their work.

Later on after Prince Merrick put the horse that he was using in a stable with other horses he goes up to Will.

"Hey Will," says Prince Merrick. "I heard you talking with Robin earlier. Was the inn keeper one of the people that was taken away?"

"Yes sir," replies Will. "Prince John made sure that the whole family of inn keepers were taken away."

"Thank you," says Prince Merrick. "One last thing. Keep watch here in town. Come to camp the second anything bad happens and tell us." Will nodded and Prince Merrick runs to catch up to Robin and the rest of his group.

Later that day after dinner Robin is telling Prince Merrick about the deeds he and his gang had done and all they've been through when a hawk flies into camp. It lands on a branch that serves as its perch. Robin walks up to it and takes the note tied to its leg. Prince Merrick reads over his shoulder.

Robin,

I will see what I can do for those town people. But before your message arrived Prince John came back from meeting with Merrick in the town square pretty annoyed. But it was the thing he said after talking about Merrick that got me worried. He ordered the sheriff and Sir Gillbert to get the castle ready to release something he calls The Dark Creatures on everyone in Nottingham.

Maid Marian

By the time Robin's done reading the note his hands are shaking.

"What's wrong Robin?" asks a chubby teen named Tuck.

"Marian said that she'll see about the town people taken away," begins Robin. "But she warns us of a possible attack on the rest of the people." This made everyone else in camp gasp.

"Don't worry, I talked with Will before we returned to camp," assures Prince Merrick. "I told him to come get us if trouble starts brewing in town."

"That's good thinking," comments the blond boy. He had been introduced as Alan during the trip to Nottingham.

"Robin, your next letter to Marian should tell her to keep in touch with us about what Prince John's preparations are like," continues Prince Merrick. "And she should keep arrow in order for that to happen." Robin nods in understanding before going off to write the letter.

For the next four days Marian's communications told them that they are lining candles so close together along the walls inside the castle, and there is a contraption that will light them all at the same time being set up too. Once while she was looking for the people that were taken away she never found them. Instead she found soldiers digging a tunnel in the empty dungeons. During that time Prince Merrick, Robin and his men lined the camp with flat stones with wood on top drenched in oil. Another one said that they're building some kind of new weapon in case they manage to enter the castle.

The sun is just rising on the fourth day when Will bursts into camp, waking up everyone there.

"Get up! The town is under attack by black creatures with glowing yellow eyes!" cries Will. Everyone shoots up from their sleeping spots.

"Then it's time," exclaims Prince Merrick as he calls forth his keyblade. Once all of them have crossed the ring of stones and wood Prince Merrick turns.

"Fire of Kingdom Hearts!" yells Prince Merrick as he shoots golden flames at the wood. All of the wood catches fire instantly thanks to the oil.

"Come on," Prince Merrick tells the local worlders. "I'll explain on the way."

On the way to the town of Nottingham Prince Merrick gives the short version of the truth of his mission, leaving out that he's of royal blood. While he's talking and running he also equips his keyblade with the Key to Return Hearts keychain.

"You guys take care of the people," instructs Prince Merrick. "Get them to camp safely. I'll clear the way." When they get close to the town Prince Merrick speeds up to be first to engage the heartless. Each heartless that the keyblade hits turns into a person that Robin and his band pulls away.

It took a long time but Prince Merrick only have a small group of heartless left that retreats further back. Suddenly there is the sound of a young woman scream from above and three people's pleas. The rebel gang looks up to see Prince John holding a teenage woman with long brown hair on the ledge of the wall of the castle, right over the group of heartless that moved away from Prince Merrick. There is a dark aura surrounding Prince John. The pleas were coming from an older woman, The Sheriff and the man from the bridge, who Prince Merrick later learned is Sir Gilbert.

"You must be a very strong Keyblade wielder, whoever you really are," comments Prince John. "I'll make a deal with you. Surrender and give me back the humans you turned back. Then you, keyblader, will serve me in the new world spreading my heartless army I forced my court magician to make from world to world. If not, then I cast this girl in with the heartless below and let her turn into one of them."

"You just try turning Marian into one of those things," responds Prince Merrick, he signals the others to stay quiet with one hand. "But know this, even if I were to do what you say there are other keybladers to oppose you."

"Fine, have it your way," shrugs Prince John before pushing Marian over the edge of the wall. Prince Merrick transforms and flies towards the falling Marian. He catches her almost half way to the heartless horde and carries her back to the others, as Prince John throws a temper tantrum.

"Robin, have some of your men take Marian to safety," instructs Prince Merrick. "Have some stay out here incase John's men flees this way. The rest of you will rescue the court magician. I'm going after John."

It was decided that Tuck and Alan escorts Marian back to camp, the tallest boy that Prince Merrick learned is Little John stands guard and Will will look for the court magician. Robin insists on coming with Prince Merrick to help out. Prince Merrick agrees, saying that he can hunt down anyone still in the castle. Everyone hurries to do their given tasks, Robin rides on Prince Merrick's back up to where they last saw Prince John. Robin climbs through the window and Prince Merrick flies higher to look for Prince John.

Prince Merrick finds Prince John at the top of the tower. When the royal keyblader finds the greedy prince he sees the dark aura rising from the prince's body like it is vapor. But that's not what sent a chill up his spine. What made the royal keyblader's blood run cold is the fact that next to him a heartless disappears, leaving a mostly black ball to be wrapped in darkness, Prince John's body disappearing at the same time. Prince Merrick had only studied this in Darkness 101 that's taught by Professor Riku, Key of Shadows (Riku retired to the teaching job after Leopan became keyblade master). Prince John had given fully into his darkness and turned himself into a heartless. The darkness cloaked heart flies out the window opposite of the one Prince Merrick flew through and toward the ground below. Prince Merrick runs forwards and reaches the window in time to see a Darkside rise until its yellow eyes are looking through the window right at him. Prince Merrick flies out the window in time to have room to dodge a swing of the darkside's clawed hand. On the way past Prince Merrick lands on the darkside's wrist at the same time as he plunges The Key to Return Hearts into it. He then drags the keyblade up the darkside's arm until he gets to the shoulder. Then he brings his keyblade out of the arm, jumps forward and brings it down on the heartless's head. He keeps the keyblade in the heartless as he's falling, thus cutting it in half. Prince Merrick spreads his wings and brings his fall into floating the rest of the way to the ground. The darkside disappears and Prince John takes its place in front of Prince Merrick. Prince Merrick throws the summon stone in between them, Master Jesse's capture body comes out and it incases the greedy royal. With his work here done Prince Merrick picks up Prince John's crown that was left behind and goes to see how Robin is doing sweeping the castle for the greedy royal's underlings.

Prince Merrick finds Robin Hood in a hallway with stairs leading to all the floors of the castle. You can see the floors below by looking over the railings. Robin is on one side of near the top floor unaware of The Sheriff on the other side with something that looks like a cannon except the part that the cannon ball is supposed to come out of is narrower than a regular cannon. The instant Prince Merrick hears an explosion sound from the weapon he flies faster and crashes his keyblade into the floor while yelling "Stopza". Thus he freezes the entire floor in time, all except Robin and him. Just in time too, because he stopped what looks like a foot long screw about two and a half away from hitting Robin's heart.

"Whew, good thing I made it here in time," says Prince Merrick.

"Wow," exclaims Robin as he steps away from where the giant screw is pointing.

"Yeah, always amazes me too," agrees Prince Merrick before turning so that his back is towards Robin. "Hop on I'll get us there before this spell wears off." Prince Merrick flies Robin over to where The Sheriff is. Robin ties The Sheriff's hands behind his back with the rope of the curtains behind the frozen man and Prince Merrick easily destroys the weapon with his keyblade. When the stopza spell wears off Prince Merrick stands in front of the struggling sheriff.

"Give up sheriff," Prince Merrick says, then he holds Prince John's crown forward for the captured sheriff to see. "Your prince has been defeated." Upon seeing the crown The Sheriff stops all struggling.

By the time the sun's halfway across the sky King Richard returned to his kingdom and Prince Merrick and Welcot filled each other in on their sides of the mission. Heartless attacked the returning party by an army of heartless once a night. Prince John, The Sheriff and Sir Gilbert were banished from the kingdom, Sir Gilbert leaves his sister behind for safe keeping.

At the moment Robin and his gang are now spending one last time with the keybladers when Leopan and Queen Hi comes flying in on their keyblade riders.

"Merrick, Welcot, I thought you were going back to school now that your mission is complete," says Leopan.

"We are just now saying our good-byes," replies Prince Merrick. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, now that King Richard is on his throne again and the war's over he says that he'd like to sign a declaration of friendship between our two worlds," responds Leopan.

"I'm here to get The Key to Return Hearts back," answers Queen Hi.

"That's great," comments Prince Merrick with a smile as he hands the keychain over to his mother.

A few moments later the good-byes are said and the two keybladers leaves for school. On the way out they get a new keyblade. Its stats are OK, but the ability was the cool part. The new keyblade can transform into a bow and arrow that can never miss its target.

6.

AN: I know this doesn't sound like the Disney's version of Robin Hood. That's because it's not. This was an old TV show called Young Robin Hood. I do like the Disney version, but I can do much more with this version (because the TV show was never finished).


End file.
